Twelve
by Havokk
Summary: Cosmina begins her travels through time and space. After she escapes from Gallifrey,she encounters the Twelfth Doctor and his companion, Clara Oswald. Cosmina helps them with a Weeping Angel investigation. Part One of Travels of a Time Lady
1. Prologue: Escape From Gallifrey

The Time War has been raging across the galaxy. Daleks have destroyed planet after planet. The war is about to reach its climax as the Doctor is close to making the greatest sacrifice to stop the war.

Gallifrey

"The Daleks are coming!"

Gallifreyans ran in the streets trying to get away from their relentless foes. Screams could be heard as Daleks shot them with their lethal rays. Gallifreyans were illuminated by the blasts for a brief moment before falling to the ground lifeless.

"We have to leave now! The Daleks are almost here!"

"I'll meet you outside mother." Cosmina said as she put on her cloak and placed her sonic lipstick into her bag. She ran down the stairs to meet up with her mother. Cosmina opened the door and ran outside only to witness her mother being shot by a Dalek. She ran as fast as she could away from the scene. Eventually she stopped to catch her breath behind a large building.

Suddenly the cries of Gallifreyans and Daleks subsided. Cosmina watched as the color was seemingly leeched away all around her leaving everything grey. A blue portal opened and a woman stepped through. She had light brown hair with mahogany streaks and wore a brown trench coat, a blue top, brown jeans and blue boots.

"Who are you?" Cosmina asked.

"We don't have time for lengthy introductions. This world is about to be placed in stasis. You can come with me or you can be trapped here with everyone else."

Cosmina weighted her options. She could go with the woman and avoid being placed in stasis with everyone else or she could stay. After all, Gallifrey was her home.

The woman opened a portal. She already knew that the woman with black hair dressed in all white would choose to go with her. She held out her hand to Cosmina. Cosmina took it and the two women stepped into the portal.

Luvera

The portal opened and the two women stepped into what appeared to be some sort of a vessel.

"Where are we?"

"We are inside of a ship on the planet Luvera. We must hurry. There is something on board that we must recover before Daleks destroy the planet."

The two tread cautiously down the corridors. Unfortunately for them, they ran into a Dalek patrol. Cosmina and the woman found themselves running down the narrow corridors, the cries of Daleks echoing behind them.

"Let's hide in there!" The two women ran into a room. Cosmina sealed the door with her sonic lipstick. Cosmina glanced around the room. There wasn't much except for, wait was that a person? Cosmina ran over to see if they needed help. Upon closer inspection, Cosmina realized it was an android. The android was silver with purple hair and a matching purple suit.

"What is this?"

The mysterious woman smiled. It was all going according to plan. They had found what they came for. "It is a Dj Droid. They are extremely rare because the wealthy would buy them to perform at their lavish parties."

"So what do we do now?"

"Reactivate her with your sonic lipstick. This is what we came for."

"Okay?" Cosmina kneeled down and reactivated the android with her sonic lipstick. The android slowly powered on. Its eyes opened to reveal a startling blue. The android stood up.

"I am Elle Eedee. What music shall I play?"

"I'm Cosmina and I don't think you should play any music. We are kind of trying to hide from Daleks."

"No music! That's boring and we can't have that!" Electronic music began blaring from hidden speakers on the android.

"Is she supposed to do this?"

"No. She seems to have developed free will." The woman smiled because she knew this would happen. However, she began preparing a portal because she also knew they were about to be in danger.

"Exterminate! Exterminate!" Daleks began to burn through the locks on the door.

"It's time to go." The woman opened a portal. Cosmina, Elle Eedee, and the woman stepped inside.

Earth

"Where are we now?"

"We are on the planet Earth. We are almost finished making preparations for you journey. My friends are bringing your TARDIS." As she spoke, a red TARDIS materialized. "Here it is." Five people stepped out of the TARDIS. One of them handed a key to the woman which she gave to Cosmina. "This TARDIS has everything you will need. The only catch is that we set it in Police Box mode. Elle Eedee will be given programming which will allow her to pilot the TARDIS."

The woman's friends gave Elle Eedee the programming.

"Why are you doing all of this?" Cosmina asked.

"My friend Omen foresaw it. However, you wouldn't have made it off Gallifrey without a little help."

"Thanks. What do I do now?"

"This TARDIS is yours. I suggest taking advantage of the opportunity. Just make sure to follow the rules. Also Gallifrey is time locked so you will have to visit other placed. Good luck on your adventures." The woman opened a portal.

"Wait! You never told me your name."

"I'm just a Traveler passing through." The woman and her friends stepped into the portal and were gone.

"Where should we go first Elle Eedee?"

"I don't know. The TARDIS is equipped with a randomizer feature. I suggest we try this."

"Let's do that then."

Elle Eedee pulled some levers and they set off on their first adventure of many.


	2. Twelve

December 12, 2012

The T.A.R.D.I.S. materialized in a quiet town. Cosmina changed out of her Gallifreyan gown and into more appropriate clothing for exploration. Elle Eedee waited patiently outside of Cosmina's room. She heard a strange whirring noise. Elle Eedee searched for where the noise originated from, fearing a possible malfunction of the T.A.R.D.I.S. Elle Eedee realized that the noise was coming from outside the T.A.R.D.I.S. She opened the T.A.R.D.I.S. door and stepped outside. She saw and older man scanning the T.A.R.D.I.S. with some sort of a sonic device. A woman with short, mousy brown hair stood next to him. The woman wore an orange blouse with eye designs on it, navy blue jeans, and black shoes. The man was dressed in a navy blue suit.

"Who are you?" Elle Eedee demanded. The two turned in shock to face the silver android.

"I'm Clara Oswald and this is the Doctor."

"I'm Elle Eedee. The Doctor sounds like a pretentious title so unless he tells me his real name, I will call him Old Man."

"Old man?" The Doctor said incredulously, clearly shocked to being referred to in such a manner.

"You better tell her your real name Old Man." Clara teased. The Doctor glowered at her. Clara just smiled, enjoying the Doctor's discomfort.

Cosmina opened the T.A.R.D.I.S. door and stepped out. She wore a red top, black jeans and black boots.

"Elle Eedee, Who's this?"

"An old man who gives himself the title of Doctor even though he obviously isn't one and his charming companion, Clara Oswald."

Clara laughed. She struggled for a moment to regain her composure before turning to Cosmina. "We saw your T.A.R.D.I.S. materialize, and the Doctor wanted to investigate it to see if you were Missy but in a regenerated form."

"I don't know who Missy is. My name is Cosmina."

"Don't play games with me. I know that you are the Mistress!" The Doctor shouted. He was tired of keeping his cool.

"How dare you! I am no one's mistress!" Cosmina slapped the Doctor. He staggered back a few paces before stopping to rub his stinging cheek.

"Ouch. Did you see what she did to me?"

"I did and you totally deserved it." Clara said.

A terrified woman ran up to the four of them. "Help! The statues are attacking!"

"Statues?" Cosmina asked.

"The correct term would be Weeping Angels. Let's go sort out these Weeping Angels, Clara." The Doctor, the woman and Clara began to walk away.

"Wait! Can we help? We've never seen a Weeping Angel before."

"Only if you do exactly what I say. Weeping Angels are very dangerous."

The group began making their way to where the woman had seen the statues…..


	3. Alannah

The woman ran ahead. She pointed excitedly. "They were right around the cor-" The rest of what the woman was going to say was cut off as she turned the corner and vanished instantly.

"Watch out! Whatever you do, DO NOT BLINK! The angels can only move if you don't look at them." The Doctor warned as the rest of the group cautiously approached the scene.

As the group approached, they could see a group of stone statues. They were in the form of female angels. The Weeping Angels had their fangs bared menacingly.

"What happened to that woman?" Cosmina asked.

"It was those statues wasn't it Doctor?" Clara said somewhat confidently.

"It was the angels. She must have blinked and as soon as she did so they attacked."

"Attacked?"

"Weeping Angels prey off of the life energy of their victims. They send their victim to the past with a single touch and then feed on the energy."

"Watch out! Another Angel is approaching from the east approximately four paces away." Elle Eedee said as she scanned the area.

"We should move to safety and evaluate the situation before confronting the angels head on. They appear to be agitated by something and as was the case of that woman, they are willing to attack without a moment's notice."

The group moved further into town. They found a local cafe and sat down. A teenage girl approached the group. She had pastel orange hair, green eyes and freckles. She wore a green cami, black jeans and green boots.

"Hi I'm Alannah. I overheard your conversation about the angels. Are you really investigating them?"

"We are" Clara said. "How do you know about them?"

"A few days ago, I noticed that the statues had suddenly appeared in town. They would move whenever you would look away. I tried to tell other people but no one would believe me. I tried to look into it some more but some officers from some organization called Torchwood told me not to worry about it because someone called the Doctor would deal with them."

"This is the Doctor. Did Torchwood tell you anything else?" Clara Oswald asked.

"They said that they were going to discuss the situation with the Doctor later today."

"What time?" Cosmina asked.

The girl smiled. "Right now. I am a member of Torchwood. I was asked to bring you to our base. Follow me."


	4. Torchwood

"and here we are!" Alannah led the group into an elevator shaft which lowered them into the new underground Torchwood base. "I brought them just as you asked Gwen."

Gwen Cooper stepped forward. She had short brown hair and wore a black leather jacket, a teal top, jeans and black boots. "Hello Doctor, I'm sure you're aware of the crisis at hand-"

"I am. The Weeping Angels are very aggressive for some unknown reason."

"Precisely. We believe we have located the source of their aggression. I would like you to take your team and put an end to it."

"Why can't you do it yourself?"

"If you haven't noticed, we are heavily understaffed."

"I see but what about Jack? Can't you just send him?"

"I can't. When I reformed Torchwood after Miracle Day, he didn't want to come back. I've had to rebuild Torchwood from scratch and we can't afford any more casualties until I can recruit more members."

"We can take care of the Weeping Angels." Clara said confidently.

The Doctor sighed but he gave in. "Fine we'll deal with them. Where is the location you want us to check out?"

Gwen pulled it up on Torchwood's supercomputer. She pointed to the screen. "I want you to take your team here."

"Fine. Let's go." The Doctor, Clara, Cosmina and Elle Eedee turned to go. Alannah began to follow them.

"I need you to stay here and help monitor the mission, Alannah."

"I want to help."

"I can do it. I shouldn't be to difficult for me, I am an android after all."

"Very well. The android and I will monitor the mission from here. Good luck.

The Doctor, Clara, Cosmina and Alannah left the base. They began making their way towards their target, unsure of what to expect once they get there.


	5. The Warehouse

The Doctor and his companions made their way towards the warehouse. They made it without any difficulty and entered.

The warehouse was dimly lit and upon first glance, empty. The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and lit it. Light illuminated the dark warehouse and revealed the startling truth; the warehouse was full of Weeping Angels.

"What do we do now Doctor?" Clara whispered.

"Run!"

They took off running, the Weeping Angels followed close behind.

_"There should be a room coming up on your right. You can hide in there from the angels."_ Gwen said into the headsets.

"We could unless there are more in there." The Doctor said into his headset.

_"It's better than running around blindly in the dark with Weeping Angels on your tail."_

"You're right, this way!"

The Doctor led everyone into the room. They shut the door behind them. This room was as dimly lit as the first one.

"Are we safe in here Doctor?" Cosmina asked.

"Let's find out." The Doctor lit up the room with his sonic screwdriver. The room was empty except for a figure in the center of the room.

"Is it an angel?" Alannah asked nervously.

"It is not a Weeping Angel! I am far more advanced than they are!" The figure spoke. It moved closer to the group. As it approached, they could see that the figure was made of stone like an angel but it had the features of a beautiful woman.

"What are you?" Cosmina asked.

"I am the first angel/human hybrid. I will never age or die, thus my beauty will be preserved forever."

"What you are is a monstrosity. No one can cheat death and by doing so, your old self has died only to be replaced by the monster you have become!" The Doctor said.

"I am no monster! Angels grab them! They will ascend as I have!" Weeping Angels materialized in the room and grabbed Clara, the Doctor, Alannah and Cosmina. They led them to a chamber filled with capsules. They were pushed inside and the capsules were sealed.

"Soon you shall see that I am no monster!"


	6. Epilogue

"We are definitely trapped aren't we Doctor?"

"Nice try hybrid but these won't hold a Time Lord."

The Doctor pulled out his sonic and freed himself. He went over to Clara's capsule and released her. Cosmina freed herself and Alannah with her sonic lipstick.

"How is this possible?" The creature shouted in fury.

"Gallifreyan technology." Cosmina said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

The Doctor and his companions pushed the hybrid into one of the capsules. The Doctor used his sonic screwdriver to reverse the process and returned the woman back to normal. The Weeping Angels fled once they were released from the woman's influence.

_"Bring her back to Torchwood, I know how we will deal with her."_ Gwen said through the headset.

"It better not involve something that I won't like." The Doctor said into his comm.

_"It won't."_ Gwen promised.

The Doctor and his companions left the warehouse and returned to Torchwood. Gwen Cooper wiped the woman's memory and returned her to her home. The woman wouldn't remember a thing about the events that had happened.

"Cosmina?"

"Yes Gwen?"

"I was wondering if Elle Eedee could stay and become a member of Torchwood."

"She could but I wouldn't be able to fly my T.A.R.D.I.S."

"I can show you how." The Doctor offered.

"Ok, Elle Eedee can stay."

"Gwen, Can I go with Cosmina? I would love to see new places."

"I-"

"It would be a fair trade." Cosmina said.

"I suppose."

After goodbyes were exchanged, Cosmina, Alannah, The Doctor, and Clara left Torchwood's base. The Doctor showed Cosmina and Alannah how to pilot a T.A.R.D.I.S. before returning to his own. Both T.A.R.D.I.S dematerialized, each off to a new adventure.


End file.
